


Flightless Bird, American Mouth

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Boy Blaine, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has always known he was good for nothing so he wasn't really surprised at his own decision to let go of the only thing that truly mattered in his life. Only the other person wouldn't back down so easily.</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/50120541856/flightless-bird-american-mouth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flightless Bird, American Mouth

Blaine couldn’t sleep.

It was one of the numerous restless nights when he would toss and turn and nothing brought the sweet sleep that helped him escape and forget.

He got up, found a lighter and a pack of cigarettes, grabbed his iPod and opened the balcony door.

It was chilly outside. Fresh spring rain was a nice change from all these hot days, the smell of it filling the air among with a gentle pitter-patter of its drops.

He went through all of his songs, most of them holding memories he wasn’t sure he could handle right now, until he found that perfect one and hit ‘play’.

He hasn’t smoked since some time. He promised himself, he promised him he wouldn’t, a topic discussed between teasing kisses and slight lip-pulling. Now he would reach for his old addiction only when one of those nights would happen, when the bed was too cold and too empty, no arms wrapped around him, making him feel safe and whole.

He took a long drag and watched the smoke whirl in the spring air. Rain fell on the balcony, icy drops bouncing on the beton, light sound of it echoing in the silence surrounding him.

He felt a shiver shake his whole body. It wasn’t that kind of slight chill that left goosebumps on your skin. He felt it deep down in his chest, clenching his insides.

And maybe he could try to say to himself it was just the cold resting on his bare shoulders and rain soaking his pants wet. But he knew he would fail.

**Have I found you**   
**Flightless bird,**   
**Jealous,**   
**Weeping or lost you,**   
**American mouth**   
**Big pill looming**

He thought about those petal, pink lips that would curve in a smile that held tons of secrets. He thought about the way they felt against his own, against his body that always tingled at the contact, craving for more.

He thought about the lean body of _his_ , pale and smooth, every curve feeling perfect under his palms, open and ready to be touched and explored.

He thought about those hands he loved to hold, the way their fingers intertwined and fitted perfectly against each other, like puzzle-pieces.

He thought about those piercing blue eyes he adored the most, the way he would get lost in them. Sometimes stubborn, sometimes curious, sometimes angry, but mostly gentle and adoring, making him feel thing he has never thought he would experience.

He took the last drag, hearing the song come to an end, just like everything did. Just like they did. And now he was alone in the silence with nothing but sweet memories he held onto so tight and bitter regret that he let himself fell for all of that while knowing it was not meant for him, not for someone as screwed up as he was, someone not worth the love he was given. Not worth the person that gave him his whole heart only to be let down.

He looked up in the sky, dark clouds covering the stars and his lips opened on their own accord, forming the word he loved the most, voice low, quiet and hoarse. He loved the way it felt at the tip of his tongue, the sharp end with soft middle.

“ _Kurt_ ”.

Suddenly his throat felt too tight, eyelids too heavy and he came back, sliding inside quietly and closing the door behind him. After putting the lighter back on its place, his eyes landed on his phone, a dim lightly breaking through the darkness.

_It doesn’t feel better that way. Not for me –K_

He couldn’t let this wonderful boy in, he couldn’t hurt him again, he couldn’t waste his time, he couldn’t-

_Don’t think you can just get rid of me. I’m never saying goodbye to you –K._


End file.
